bl2rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Installing BL2 Reborn
This is a guide on how to setup Borderlands 2 Reborn for the first time. If you have already set up Borderlands 2 Reborn and are looking to troubleshoot issues, please see the Troubleshooting section here. Please know that Borderlands 2 Reborn is currently only supported on Windows PCs. VERY IMPORTANT: Do not use BLCMM (Borderlands Community Mod Manager) to Hex Edit your game. It is currently out of date and will not be able to do so. This set up guide will tell you exactly what to use and when to use it. Step 1 - The Hex Edit The very first thing you need to do is download Hex Multitool v1.28. You can find the direct link to do so here - simply click on the link to download the tool. Unzip the entire folder somewhere you won't forget and then run the tool. The version number will be Version 1.27 - if it is not, you need to download the correct tool. Visit the github page for it here or download the tool that was linked previously. With the tool open, you need to setup the filepath to your borderlands2.exe - this is typically in your steam folders, located at .\steam\steamapps\common\borderlands2\binaries\win32 ''- if you cannot locate your steam folder, open steam, go to your library, right click Borderlands 2 and select properties. Go to the tab Local Files and select Browse Local Files. You have now found where your Borderlands 2 is installed on your pc. Once you have set your filepath, you may be prompted to apply console patch - do so. Set your console key to F9. You can also set it to other keys on your keyboard but for the purpose of this tutorial, keep it set to F9. Disable sanity check by going to Misc then Disable Sanity Check. Ensure you check off the 2 boxes there. Once you have done these steps, hit the apply button. You'll get a notice that Hex Multitool applied patches and you are free to move on to step 2. Step 2 - Downloading BL2 Reborn ''Note: If already have the latest version of BL2 Reborn, feel free to skip to Step 3. Download BL2 Reborn off the nexus by clicking this link. Once its downloaded, open the folder and move BL2Reborn.txt into your binaries folder for Borderlands 2. You can find your binaries folder in the same way as you did to setup your file path. Updating Reborn If you are simply updating reborn, you simply need to replace the old BL2Reborn.txt with your new one that you downloaded off the nexus. Step 3 - Modifying BL2 Reborn BL2 Reborn is a modpack and an overhaul with lots of customization options. In order to easily customize BL2 Reborn to your tastes, you need to use Borderlands Community Mod Manager (BLCMM). If you do not already have BLCMM installed, you can click here and download it. Open BLCMM and go to File > Open. Navigate to your binaries folder by either using the shortcut on the right side or manually and select BL2Reborn.txt. You can now change specific things about BL2 Reborn. It is divided into 2 sections: * BL2 Reborn Core * BL2 Reborn Optional Changing or modifying anything in BL2 Reborn Core has effects that will modify the game in a noticeable way. For example, Eridium Chest will make the Golden Chest use Eridium instead of Golden Keys. It also houses the core of Reborn. BL2 Reborn Optional Modules contain mods that can alter the presentation of the game or change things entirely while still being free to turn off or on. Mods like No Spawn Limit make it so there's no enemy spawn limit, making the game somewhat more chaotic or Use The Original Yellow Money Color to turn money back to its yellow currency instead of its current green in Reborn. Once you have selected all the things you want, ensure you save by going to File > Save. You are now able to launch BL2 and play Reborn. Step 4 - Executing The Patch Its important to execute the patch at the right menu screen and not too quickly. Doing so elsewhere will cause the patch to fail. 'The only right time to execute Reborn is at the Character Select menu after waiting 5-10 seconds. '''Failure to do any of this will require you to leave the game and re-launch it. At the character select menu, press the key to open the console (we chose F9) and type: ''exec bl2reborn.txt Your chat will show multiple messages saying BL2 Reborn has launched and not to execute any more mods. Congratulations - you're now playing Reborn. Category:Setup